


Legends of the Fall

by YumeArashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Darkness muses to himself as he looks out over his realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of the Fall

* * *

 

Demons were not supposed to feel loneliness, especially Satan himself, Lucifer mused as he looked out over his demesne. Pointing a finger, he randomly destroyed one of the lesser demons. That sort of thing was necessary, occasionally, for only fear could the ranks of Hell in line. The Pit was a busy place now, all the damned souls of thousands of years of humanity piling up, and ever more demons to ensure their torments were applied. More residents, more bureaucracy to keep things running smoothly, and at the top of it all, himself. He was rarely seen nowadays - mystery was key, for the imaginations of demons and humans painted him far blacker than the most atrocious reality he could have created. So he hid away, committing random acts of brutality to perpetuate his legend, and dreamed of the barely remembered days before the fall.

Because the truth was that the Prince of Darkness, the Great Adversary…just wanted to go home.


End file.
